Classmate Mission: Vicky Baytear
Light Tank C Heavy APC A | officers = 3 total: Scout Veteran Leader Light Tank C Heavy APC A | aces = None | coord = }} Story Avan is relaxing near the fountain when he gets splashed by Vicky, who crashes into him shortly after. She then berates him for not getting out of her way and claims he has to make it right. Avan disputes this as she was the one who crashed into him, and remarks that she hasn't changed. He then asks if she's at least trying harder as an engineer, which Vicky denies. Cosette shows up and tells them that Class G has new orders: to assist a badly worn down Class D. Avan states they'll need to bring along extra engineers to handle the wounded, and tells Vicky she'll be coming along to help out. Vicky agrees in her usual fashion and exclaims that she'll beat everyone. Avan rebukes her, but she runs off before he finishes. A despondent Avan hopes she'll at least be helpful this time. Cosette confides that while she's a little nervous about Vicky, she knows she'll come around eventually and that the two of them need to have faith in her to earn her trust. Avan agrees, and tells her they should get ready to move out. Mission Briefing Go to the aid of Class D, who are fighting in the Diebal Mountains. Defend the allied base camp in area 3 for 8 turns until Class D is replenished. Class D members are exhausted, and won't be able to continue without replenishment. Avan, Cosette and Vicky must deploy. Strategy Rewards |Material = |Bonus Unit = |Base Camp = |Other Reward = The "Considerate" potential was awakened in Vicky in place of "Dog-Eat-Dog". Avan became closer with Vicky. }} Aftermath After the battle, Avan states that they're about done helping the wounded. Zeri tells him to hurry, as a rebel unit is approaching. Avan orders Class G to extract. Just as he gives the order, Cosette notices that Vicky is missing, then spots her away from the class. Avan is surprised, and shouts at her that Class G is heading back. Cosette notices that she isn't standing, and wonders if she's wounded. Zeri informs Avan that Class G lacks the numbers to take on the rebels. Avan acknowledges this, and states he'll go get Vicky. Cosette interjects, saying it's the engineers' duty to help the wounded, and rushes off towards Vicky. Zeri shouts at Cosette to come back, as it's too dangerous. At Vicky's position, she is suffering from a leg wound and cannot move. Hearing footsteps, she believes the rebels are about to find her and panics. However, it turns out to be an exhausted Cosette, who remarks that she told Vicky they'd be in bind without engineers. A surprised Vicky asks what she's doing here, to which she responds that it's her job to help the wounded, and that it's only natural that she help her squadmate. Cosette treats her wound, and Vicky thanks her, commenting that she never thought engineers could be so brave and resolves to help the squad too. Avan appears, and Vicky asks him if he's injured, stating she'll heal him if he is. Avan is taken aback, and tells her he's fine. Vicky proclaims that she is an engineer from now on, and her job is to help the wounded. Avan remarks that it's weird to have her worry about him, amusing Cosette. Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Missions Category:Missions Category:Squadmate Missions Category:VC2 Squadmate Missions